Designation: Breeze
by Vivian Hale
Summary: Breeze finds herself lost on Earth after coming from Cybertron. A human wins a raffle and Breeze ends up with a human pet. Fun ensues when the Decepticons find the new femme.  Incomplete, Discontinued
1. Entrance

Entrance

Breeze slowly drove along. Where were the others? She should have met up with them hours ago. The deep blue Corvette checked her stats and growled. Her internal GPS _and_ computer link had been damaged in the scuffle with some Decepticons when she had reached Earth. "Scrap," she mumbled, pulling up to a strange fabric-like city in a huge field. Humans milled around the brightly colored and striped fabric dwellings. _What__is__this__place?_Breeze wondered to herself. She scanned the area and relaxed. No sign of the Decepticons.

One human walked up to a booth nearby and examined a list on the wall. She glanced at Breeze and then back at the list. She shrugged and accepted a scrap of paper from another human inside the booth and walked over to the Corvette, some unreadable expression on her face. Suddenly, she burst out laughing and staggered away, shoving her green glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Breeze stared after the human, confused. What was that all about? She shrugged inwardly. Humans were such strange little organic creatures. Who knew what went on in their little processors? Breeze certainly didn't know. She went back to mulling over her predicament over how to get to the Autobot base.

The human wandered off a short distance and scowled at a different sign. Then she dug a hunk of some sort of green paper out of her pocket and traded it for a chunk of dead organic of some sort, which she happily munched on and watched Breeze from the safety of a park bench. Or almost safety. She kept checking over her shoulder like Megatron himself was going to hop on her at any moment.

Breeze studied the human. What was with her anyway? Was her alt mode funny looking to humans? She didn't like that idea. If humans found her funny looking, she wouldn't be blending in as well. She frowned.

The human eventually settled down and checked some sort of electronic device in her pocket. Then she checked her paper scrap, muttered into the air and stared at Breeze some more, a disturbingly contemplative look on her face. She checked the scrap again, counted on her fingers and sighed.

Breeze didn't like this one bit. It was a good thing she had tinted windows. She decided to move on away from this fabric city with the disturbing organic stalker. Breeze started to pull away.

Suddenly, another human stood up beside her and a crowd gathered. The long-haired human that had been watching her walked up as well, suddenly nervous. There was no escape, the crowd had surrounded Breeze and cut off all escape routes.

Breeze stayed silent. _Scrap._There was no way to get away, and she wasn't about to blow her cover. Cons could be nearby. She growled inwardly.

The human started calling out numbers that were apparently written on a piece of paper. For every number, a human would walk up excitedly and take an object and walk away. Finally he got to what had to be the end of the list, and the, apparently, the best prize, judging by the fuss he was making about it. He called off a number after much shouting and gesturing. That's when the odd human seemed to have a fit, practically ran up to the man, received some keys from him and grinned at the corvette.

Breeze scowled. She didn't see what all the fuss was about, but when she spotted the keys it dawned on her. The humans were having what was called a "raffle". She, Breeze, was the biggest prize. How was she going to get out of this one? She almost panicked, and then quickly calmed down. She would have to just drive away whenever she had the chance. _Sorry__human,__but__you__can't__own__me._

The crowd slowly dispersed, and the odd human stayed behind and signed papers. She handed over some more green paper, and then walked over to the corvette. "So, I just drive it out of the side exit thingy?" she asked in soft voice. It was a direct contrast to the loud, barking man behind her. "Yep!" he answered. The girl brushed some hair out of her eyes, and hopped in. "Looks nice with its top down," she muttered, and giggled.

Breeze almost growled at this. She had heard the term before on some commercial on a TV in a store window _What__is__with__this__human?__Does__she__watch__too__much__TV__or__what?__No__matter.__I__need__to__get__out__of__here._

The girl shoved some papers in Breeze's dash compartment and stuck the keys in the ignition, twisting them to start the engine. She grinned at the sound the engine made and pulled away. She carefully drove Breeze out of the side exit just as the man had told her, and drove out onto the highway. "This is awesome! I can sell my junker, keep this beauty, upgrade my computer... or pay the rent. Urgh," she rambled.

Breeze stayed silent and resisted the urge to take control and drive herself. She listened as the girl babbled and slowly realized she couldn't just leave the girl. It sounded as if she needed Breeze. She sighed inwardly. _Well,__I__heard__Bumblebee__has__a__human__named__Sam.__Maybe__this__girl__will__be__my__human.__I__have__to__see__if__I__can__trust__her__first._

The human continued rambling awhile before turning the radio onto some ridiculous pop music station, turning up the volume, and dancing.

Breeze growled a bit, but pretended it was a part of starting up at a stop light. _Why__do__I__have__to__listen__to__this?__Ugh._

The human cut off the dancing with a squeak and a blush when she saw a whole family peering at her curiously from a nearby SUV. She quickly sped away once the light was green and quietly drove along. It was about twenty minutes or so until they reached a large area of brick buildings.

Breeze stayed silent. She impatiently waited for the human to park. _Humans__take__minutes__to__do__things__that__could__be__accomplished__in__seconds._She sighed inwardly.

Finally, she found a parking place and hopped out. She pulled the electronic device out of her pocket and pointed it at Breeze.

"Totally going on Facebook," she grinned. She took a minute to fuss over Breeze and then headed back to the road.

"Now to head back to get the junker," she grinned and waved at a yellow car, which stopped and let her in. Breeze waited until the yellow car disappeared down the road, and then radioed the others, sighing as she did so. _Finally.__Now__I__can__find__out__from__Prime__what__to__do._

Prime received the transmission as he drove down the highway. He wasn't headed anywhere in particular, just taking a break from the base he and the others were staying at.

"This is Optimus Prime," he replied to the transmission, "State your designation." He didn't recognize the Autobot he was talking to.

"Designation: Breeze. I'm lost, and I have a situation here..." Breeze sighed.

"What sort of situation?" Prime asked, as he sent a transmission back to base asking Prowl to search for Autobot Breeze. A few seconds later, he was sent her records, all of which were clean. A perfect Autobot soldier.

"It seems I got stuck in a raffle, and now some organic 'owns' me. I don't know the protocol for what to do in this situation. The human is elsewhere at the moment," Breeze replied. _Hopefully__she__doesn't__come__back__very__soon._

Prime drove along in silence for a long time. "Well... I suppose we could work this to our advantage. You could act as scout in that area. Keep an eye out for the Decepticons." he finally said. This had certainly never happened before.

Breeze was about to ask if Prime was still there when he answered. She sighed. "Alright...so just stay incognito right?" This was going to be an interesting situation, to say the least. Apparently, hers was a brand new problem, and there wasn't any protocol on it. "Oh, and my internet and GPS is down."

"Yes, just keep your cover. Try to learn from the human how to behave and what things are called if your internet is down. I want a report everyday as well," he sighed.

"Got it. I'll do my best. What if the Cons attack when the human is driving?" Breeze decided to find out as much as she could, just in case. She didn't want to get in trouble.

"You have permission to fight off the cons, and a duty to protect the humans," he replied.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll do whatever it takes," her determination showed in her voice. Breeze was one who would never let her fellow Autobots down. Ever.

"Great," Prime grinned. About that time, the girl pulled up in some hideous little junker car, which she parked by Breeze.

"Gotta go," Breeze whispered under the junker cars rattling and coughing sounds and quickly flicked off her radio. It was time to get down to business. The girl took out some chalk and wrote on the back window of the car. "For... sale... call..." she muttered. She seemed to do that a lot. Maybe she was slightly insane, because the Decepticon Wildrider did the same thing.

Breeze watched, listened, and kept her sensors on high alert. Reminders of the Cons always made her uneasy. Plus, she didn't want to put the girl in danger because she wasn't paying attention.

The girl finished messing around outside and finally transferred all of her stuff out of the junker to Breeze. There were several papers that were crammed in the glove compartment. One of them blew off in the wind and the girl had to chase after it. Luckily it only went as far to be right in front of Breeze.

Near the top of the paper it had a name. Alexa Roland. Was that the girl's name? Breeze figured it was. Time would prove if it was. For now, Alexa would be her name. The rest of the sheet seemed to be some sort of registration form. What on Earth was a college?

Alexa poked the paper back into Breezes glove compartment and moved some other items into her. Finally she finished, and went inside. A couple minutes later she walked over to a small shack in the parking lot and went inside. She pulled out a tarp and threw it over the corvette. Her footsteps retreated into the building.

Breeze was startled. She couldn't see a thing from under this tarp. She would be in big trouble if some Con came along. Then she settled down. No Cons were on her scans. She was safe, for now.

Alexa didn't come back outside. Apparently she had gone to her dwelling for the night. Breeze sighed and settled down. She might as well get a stasis nap. Her alarm would alert her if any Cons came around.


	2. Catherine

Catherine

The tarp was whipped off Breeze the next morning with flourish. "Hello, Starshine! The Moon says hello!" Alexa cheerfully stated. Breeze blinked sleepily. She had had a good rest that night. Now what was this human going on about starshine and the moon talking?

The human had that electronic device she had been pointing at Breeze yesterday held to her ear, and was laughing. "Yeah, yeah I told you already! Ok, sorry. No, I'm going to work now... I can drive too! I won't crash it," she seemed to be talking into the device, and someone could faintly be heard answering back. Apparently that device was used to talk on. Too bad Breeze's internet was down; otherwise she would have looked it up. _You__bet__you__won't__crash__me.__I__wouldn't__let__you._

"...No. No. At the pet store. Yeah, I'm their dog whisperer. They love me," She laughed. "Ok. Yeah, love you too. Bye," she got in the drivers seat, poked at the screen of the phone, and put it in a bag she had brought with her. "Ok. Let's wreck havoc," she muttered and started up Breeze.

Breeze sighed inwardly and kept quiet. How she wished she had her internet running. What was a dog? And why did one whisper to it? _Only__Cons__wreck__havoc,__organic._

Alexa turned up her ridiculous music and pulled away; unaware of how much she was confusing her car. Soon she was out on the road and driving off to who-knows-where. Breeze was quickly tired of the strange music and flipped the radio to her favorite station with pop and some rock. She relaxed as the song flowed into her audios.

"Excuse me, glitch..." Alexa muttered and put her radio station back to where it was before. Breeze growled. _Who__do__you__think__you're__calling__a__glitch?_She flicked the radio to her station, annoyed. Alexa flicked it back. _I__knew__there__was__a__reason__they__were__handing__out__free__cars..._

Breeze growled again, but realized that the human didn't know. _I'm__still__not__listening__to__this__junk._She decided to go to some music that fit her mood.

"Well you think that you can take me on, you must be crazy. There ain't a single thing you've done that's gonna phase me. Oh, but if you want to have a go, I just want to let you know… Yeah get off of my back and into my game!"

Alexa stared at the radio. "Is that how you want to play...?" she asked quietly. She grinned and flipped the station to something new. "Hey oh, listen what I say oh. I got you're hey oh, now listen what I say oh..." Then she turned it onto a pop station again. Breeze flipped it back to her own station. _I__don't__take__orders__from__you__human.__I'm__not__going__to__listen__to__your__scrap._

Alexa turned the station back again. She was stubborn, and didn't give up easily. "I know, it's only rock and roll, but I like it, like it, yes I do!"

"Ha," she said, dryly. Breeze turned to her station, and then locked the station. Alexa wouldn't be able to change the station any more, and Breeze would be able to listen to her own music. _Ha._

Unfortunately, Breeze hadn't calculated how much button pressing that would cause. Alexa kept pressing the buttons, and when that failed, started pressing everything else. By the time they reached the pet store, Breeze had her windshield wipers going, as well as the air conditioner, and a few seats were in different positions then before.

Breeze scowled. Humans were so stubborn. _And__stupid,_she thought as she stopped the windshield wipers and fixed the seats. Right about then, she could have used some advice from a fellow Autobot. Now she would have to sit in the parking lot all day. Alone.

Alexa stared at all the things that had just mystically corrected themselves. "Ok, Catherine. Just... stay here. And think about what you did or something," she huffed and walked away, feeling mildly more insane then usually, and wondering if Catherine was the right name for the possessed car in the book she had read. She entered a store to the left of Breeze, and that was that.

Breeze snickered inwardly. On the other hand, maybe this could be fun. _Well,__if__I__have__to__have__a__human__name,__I__suppose__Catherine__isn't__the__worst._ She settled down to wait for the girl and promptly took a stasis nap.

Several hours later, Alexa came back out holding a stick. She used it to prod at the drivers side door of what she decided was Satan's Corvette. "Wake up, Catherine," she muttered. Breeze woke up and sighed inwardly. _Silly__human.__I__don't__bite.__Well,__except__for__Cons._

Alexa watched Breeze carefully for awhile. When she didn't move or do anything she decided it was safe to get in. "Mkay, Catherine. We're going to the beach. It's been a freakishly long day, and I'm hoping a priest will be down there with some holy water," she told Breeze with a somewhat irritated tone. Breeze stayed quiet, amused. She decided to behave after this morning. She hadn't appreciated the rude awakening, but it wasn't Alexa's fault she had a living car. Breeze was ready to see if she could get used to the strange music Alexa liked.

Alexa stayed quiet for the entire drive to the building she lived at though, and didn't touch the dial. _Dang things busted, _she had reasoned. No use screwing around with it. Maybe she could have a mechanic look at it sometime. She parked Breeze in the shade, and then walked into the building.

Breeze relaxed. That had gone easier than expected, but that didn't mean there weren't going to be more problems. She frowned at the thought.

Alexa walked out of the building again a few moments later, somewhat calmer. She had left the bag she had with her earlier inside, and had changed into a different pair of clothes. She flopped down on the driver's seat of the corvette and sighed. "You know... it's sad when you're so lonely you talk to your possessed car..." she trailed off and pulled away again, heading off to whatever a beach was.

Breeze stayed quiet, but became thoughtful. Her human seemed to have more going on in her processor than she let show. _I'm not possessed, but I can't let you know that unless absolutely necessary. _She only hoped the Cons wouldn't scramble her cloaking device.

Alexa drove around in silence for a long time before finally figuring out where the beach was. She parked Breeze in a nice, sunny spot to avoid a nasty bird related disaster and hopped out to wander around in the sand and listen to all the people surrounding her. She had always found that comforting, the sounds of people going about with life. She absolutely hated silence, almost to the point of it being ridiculous. There always had to be some noise around, or she got nervous and jittery.

Breeze relaxed, but kept her sensors up on high. It wouldn't do to be caught by surprise. Just then, a man sidled up beside Breeze peering around, and acting rather sneaky. Breeze frowned. She didn't like the looks of the man, though she figured him to be rather attractive on human terms. Piercing cold blue eyes and dark hair and a strong face peeked into her window.

Alexa happened to glance over that way about then. She hesitated before walking up quietly behind the man and watching to see what he would do. She made sure to be extremely quiet and tried not to let her shoes make to noise. Hopefully he was just checking the car out and would go away soon.

The man carefully tried the door, muttering to himself about cars being easy to steal these days. He tried to open Breeze's door with a key he had on his key ring. Breeze decided enough was enough. She suddenly slammed her door open, knocking the man to the ground, and then quickly shut her door. _Wrong car to pick on, organic. _The man stared at the car from the ground, pale.

Alexa yelped on impulse, and dodged away. Nice to know the car could take care of itself she supposed. "Uh... s...sir?" she asked tentatively, making sure to keep a fair distance between her and the wannabe thief. The man quickly got up, hurrying off. He muttered something about Satan's corvette. Breeze almost snickered out loud, but caught herself and stayed silent. Stupid, stupid organic.

Alexa sighed in relief. She hated confronting people, for any reason, and how awkward would that conversation have been? _So I see your stealing my possessed car! _She snickered and decided that it was time to go home. She wasn't having a good time out in the world today, so maybe she should just stay home.

Breeze grinned. At least the human seemed happier and less irritated. She seemed to have had a bad day. _I'll have to report in to Prime when the human is off in her little...home? Whatever that building is she went in last night._

Alexa grinned as she got in the corvette, pulled away, and finally dared to touch the dial on the radio_. What else could go wrong? Touch the dial and I blow something up_? Breeze let Alexa mess with the dial and relaxed. The music wasn't that bad, but it still wasn't her favorite. Breeze put her scanners on high.

Alexa relaxed as well. Satan's corvette was feeling merciful. She sighed, relaxing as the music played. Nothing worse could happen today. Nothing. Her luck usually held for a good month before falling apart.

Breeze kept watching. The human seemed comfortable, but Breeze didn't like what her scanners were starting to pick up. Another Con or Bot was nearby. She could feel it.


	3. Surprise

Surprise

Alexa, for her part, didn't feel anything of the sort. She sneezed and pulled up to a stoplight. "Sorry, car," she muttered. "Guess I'm allergic to sand." Breeze stayed quiet, scanning again. _Scrap..._

Suddenly, some sort of construction machine driving by Alexa simply unfolded. She had no other word for it besides the "Awwahh aaaahhh, er whattaheck..." she was muttering as she stared wide eyed at the monster before it grinned down at her and then started walking her way. Alexa, for all her traits and quirks, was not brave in the slightest. She jumped out of Breeze and ran, along with a few other sensible humans.

Breeze quickly flicked on her holoform and quickly drove off. How did that 'Con figure out she was there? Her cloaking machinery must have messed up in the landing on Earth. She scowled. So much for that. She hoped the 'Con would simply come after her and not mess with the humans. Otherwise, drastic measures would have to be taken.

The con didn't appear to have much interest in her. He was much more interested in snatching cars off the street. Some of them still had humans in them, and he plucked them out and stuffed them in a subspace pocket.

Breeze scowled. _Oh no you don't. _She spun around and fired at the 'Con, carefully avoiding the humans. _No way you gettin' away with that. Not when I'm right here._

The 'Con snarled and dodged the shots, taking a few to the shoulder. Quickly, he finished collecting cars, piled them by the sidewalk, and charged after Breeze in his alt mode.

_That's right. Come and get me 'Con. I'm dangerous. _Breeze half-snorted at that thought. She was around Bumblebee's height, so she wasn't that threatening. She was fast though, and sometimes that was all that mattered.

The con had yet to work this out however, and continued to charge after her like a bull that just raided a Starbucks. He gained on her and started ramming her repeatedly, trying to damage her or provoke her into a fight. Breeze sped up even more; glad to see she was nearly out of town. She didn't want prying eyes to find out too much. She shot at him as she flashed down the road. _Fight and ram me all you want, but you give up the organics or I'll offline you._

The con snarled, as though reading her thoughts. He somehow managed to pull around in front of her and started herding her back toward the city. _I wasn't done femme. _Breeze snarled back and suddenly transformed, smashing a fist into his front._ Too bad. I am. I don't herd well._

Of course, this started a very long, painful fight between the two that tore up a long chunk of highway_. _

All the while, Alexa happened to be watching from an abandoned taxi. She had hightailed out of the area as soon as she could, just stopping to stuff a backpack full of supplies at her apartment. There was no way she was staying in the city of doom with the possessed car. However, just as she had reached the highway, she spotted said possessed car being herded by the unnamable machine, and then they both unfolded and started beating the snot out of each other. At least, the blue liquid looked like snot to Alexa.

Her taxi driver had run away shouting in some foreign language after that and all she could think to do was to stay hidden and out of the way.

So she hyperventilated in the taxi. What a day.

Suddenly, the car was lifted off the ground with the uncomfortable noise of metal warping, and crunching. An even more uncomfortable noise that sounded like auto tuned metal scraping reached her ears, and she hovered over the edge of complete panic.

Breeze snarled when she saw Alexa in the taxi. _Scrap... alright. I need help, there is no way I will be able to save Alexa and this town. _She made a sudden move, ripped off the door of the taxi, gently plucked Alexa out, then fired at the 'Con while messaging Prime that she needed backup. The 'Con had freaked Alexa out while speaking Cybertronian. Poor girl, she didn't ask for any of this. It was much too late now. She transformed to alt-mode and set Alexa in her driver's seat. "Don't touch. I'm driving for now."

Alexa did the only thing she knew to do in such a horrifying situation. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The con growled and loomed above Breeze. Breeze frowned and snarled at the 'Con and sped around behind, still shooting. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't let that Con put you in sub-space." _I hope someone comes soon; I'm not much of a fighter..._

Prime radioed Breeze back, telling her that back up was on the way, and to just try to stay out of harms way especially if she had a human passenger. Alexa whirled around, trying to pinpoint the voice. Her strength was in her hearing, and the voice came from everywhere at once. On a transmitter of some sort? Who was Prime? Who was Breeze? Who was she for that matter? A second ago she had been normal, _sane,_ and now she wasn't so sure. Big and Ugly was gaining on Breeze, and he kept ramming her. Alexa tried to find a way to position herself that was the least lethal and thought up a quick speech of explanation for whatever interview she might have to go through in the afterlife.

Breeze snarled, shooting the Con and speeding up. "Alexa, you'll be fine. I'll explain later." _You are not going to die organic. Not on my watch._

The con speed up on the opposite side from Alexa and smacked into her. Alexa's head smacked the window and knocked her out. The last thought in her head was how parental Catherine had sounded.

A yellow Camero with black racing stripes blasted up beside the con, ordering a red and a yellow Lamborghini to box him the rest of the way, and take him down. Breeze snarled at the Con. _You're going to pay for that._

The red Lamborghini zipped to the front while the yellow one boxed in the Con from behind. Breeze had no idea who the three mechs were, but nonetheless, she was glad to have the back up. Breeze waited for instruction. She had been mostly a scout, but she had fought Cons before. Usually, someone else gave the orders.

The Camero continued to order everyone into a perfect formation to keep the con boxed. The con transformed, frustrated, several minutes later and another fight broke out. This time it was just between the three new comers, seeing as how Breeze had Alexa in her front seat. Luckily, the fight didn't last long. The con realized he was out numbered and made a hasty retreat, shouting in Cybertronian.

Breeze wanted to yell after the Con, but she didn't. On the other hand, the red Lamborghini did. "And stay out of here you fragging Con!" _Ok, not that. _Breeze frowned, disliking the Cybertronian curse word. The yellow Lamborghini muttered about having to fix his paint job again. Breeze carefully transformed, Alexa in her hand. She scanned the human, concerned about the gash on her head from when the Con had rammed her driver's side.

Alexa blinked a few times in the bright sunlight. And what bright sunlight it was. She made a small noise that sounded like "hrgh" or something equally unintelligible, and stared out across... across something. Her thoughts slogged through the swamp of semi-consciousness before playing connect-the-dots.

The dots didn't make a very nice picture.

She was up high, very high, just one of her ultimate fears. _Things _much like Big and Ugly were standing around. A bright yellow and black one was watching her curiously. He spoke in the same auto tuned metallic language as Big and Ugly had, and tilted his head. Alexa blinked back and mentally told her sudden feeling of vertigo to go away.

Breeze sighed, "It's ok Alexa. The Con is gone. My designation is Breeze, not Catherine. You'll be ok." She scanned the wound on Alexa's head. "I believe you need a ...tune up? I'm sorry. My internet broke down, so I'll be using some mechanical terms." The red Lamborghini studied Breeze, curious. "Why haven't I seen you around before?"  
>Breeze's voice got quieter, and she didn't look up from Alexa, "I've been busy." She was shy around any one higher up in the ranks, and it didn't help this one was a mech.<p>

Alexa suddenly remembered a special on bears that had aired on tv once. If you stood your ground, they didn't bother you. The same, she noticed, went for any species. She carefully sat up and tried to puff her self back up into something along the lines fairly respectable. The Camero spoke again, this time in English. "This is Breeze, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. She's new around here," he explained, and then turned to Breeze. "I'm Bumblebee by the way. Are you alright?"

Breeze peeked at Bumblebee. So this was Bumblebee. The one with Sam. She relaxed ever so slightly. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker scared her more from their size than anything else. "I'm fine," she nodded, and then studied Alexa again. _What are you trying to do Alexa? _  
>An impish grin came on Sideswipe's face. "So, got a mechfriend?"<br>"You're so pathetic, Sides," Sunstreaker muttered.  
><em>What are you implying there? <em>Breeze stiffened. She wasn't sure what to make of the two brothers.

Bumblebee grinned, "Don't mind them. They're jokesters."

Alexa wilted under the curious look from Breeze, and the occasional glance her way from the others

. Suddenly, the car was an awful lot like a person and people scared her. Yet... it was just a robot wasn't it? She didn't even know much about humans, judging by the way she talked... Alexa stared into the distance, gently feeling the lump on her head and checking for damage.

Breeze nodded, and then asked Alexa, "Are...you ok?" She kept her voice quiet. Sideswipe glared at his brother and both promptly started arguing.

Alexa nodded and bit her lip, looking up in Breezes face. She was instantly drawn to the eyes, such large beautiful blue eyes. The light glittered off them, and created wonderful, contrasting shadows. She wondered how dumb her expression looked then, and looked away. "This is your human right?" Bumblebee asked. "She's much quieter than my Sam," he grinned.

"I'll bet she is...oh!" Breeze's fans kicked on and she ducked her head, embarrassed. She hadn't meant to insult Sam. She had heard stories from other bots though. "I'm...sorry...I..."  
>Sunstreaker studied the small femme curiously. Breeze was quite shy and quiet, and he wondered about it. He didn't understand why she was that way. He shrugged. Time would tell.<p>

"Oh its ok, Sam knows he's loud. He's a male of the species, it's sort of a... stereotype I think," Bee shrugged, not insulted in the slightest. "Anyways, I should let you take care of your human, and I need to get back to base and report to Prime. Nice to meet you!" he told Breeze politely, and transformed back into his Camero alt mode. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, let's go."

"Nice to meet you too," Breeze replied softly. _He's not too bad...compared to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I'm just a scardy 'Bot around the others. _She sighed. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed, but not without Sides whistling at Breeze and speeding off. Breeze's fans kicked on again.

Alexa shoved some hair out behind her ears. Breeze's fans kept kicking on for whatever reason, blowing her hair all around. Gathering some dumb courage, she peeked over the edge of Breeze's hand. She snatched her head back suddenly, gasping as she felt as though she was falling. Just as suddenly as it came, it went away though, and Alexa was left to sit on the careful, blue hand, hugging her knees and staring around like her first pet hamster when he was being tamed.

Breeze carefully set her hand to the ground. "I'm sorry. You don't like heights. Do you wish to go home?" She took another scan of Alexa, and frowned at the blood, "Do you need to visit your...medic?"

"No!" Alexa shook her head. "I'm ok, just... just kinda shaken. Just take me home and... I don't know. Make sure I don't start acting too bad. You can take me in if I act sick," Alexa decided, looking up at Breeze. _Sweet, sweet pavement... Oh how I love thee. May I never leave your rough and dirty embrace again. _"I just wanna go home... and get something to eat..." Alexa muttered, feeling like a little lost child.

"What's...sick? And what about your...um..." Breeze pointed to her head, "Wound?" She was concerned. She hoped she hadn't scared the poor girl.

Alexa took a small moment to formulate a response to that. What's sick? "Um... sick is like... if I'm really tired and you can't wake me up, and I won't respond... and my vitals are weird or something. Um... just wake me up every couple hours or something and make sure I'm ok," she shrugged. "I can clean up the wound myself, it's not too bad and it will heal."

"What are the normal vitals for humans?" Breeze nodded to the answer, and then transformed and activated her holoform, a girl about Alexa's height with big blue eyes and black hair. "This is my holoform. So other humans won't become suspicious."

Alexa sighed and nodded, then got in by the holoform. "Let me pull up the info...," Alexa muttered and tapped at her little electronic device. "Ok, normal statistics say..." and she rattled off a list of normal human vitals.

Breeze quickly processed the information and formed it into her scanning unit and scanned Alexa a last time. "Alright. You're vitals are fine right now." Her holoform nodded. "Now... do you have any questions about me?"

Alexa stared at the holoform, "Uh, yeah. What are you, where are from, why are you here, and what the heck is going on?"

Breeze smiled. _At least she isn't as freaked out. _"I'm a Cybertronian, from Cybertron. A planet that no longer exists." She went on to explain about the Decepticons and that she was Alexa's guardian, since she had ended up with her.

Alexa took in the information numbly. What was she supposed to do...? "Alright," she finally answered, and ran a hand through her hair. School would be starting soon and now she had this to deal with too. _Awesome._

Breeze sighed, "I will be staying in my alt-mode most of the time. The only reason I would transform is if some 'Con came after this town, you, or me. I'll be a normal car the rest of the time."

Alexa nodded, and rested her head against the window. Her stomach growled and she curled up in a tight little ball in the seat. This was a bit much. She was hungry, tired, sore, and Satan's corvette was really Primus's Cybertronian. She just wanted the miserable day to end.

Breeze studied Alexa. "Where would you like to go?" she asked quietly. _Poor femme. _She sighed. This was a lot to process for a human.

"Home," was Alexa's quiet reply. "Just home."


	4. Behave

Behave

Meanwhile, as Alexa was going home, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were heading back to base. Bumblebee was all ready to go back to vacationing with Sam, so he hurried along in the front. Nothing like a Decepticon to ruin the day.

Sideswipe grinned, "So Sunny, whatcha think of the femme?"

Sunstreaker growled at the nickname. "She's quiet and shy."

"Aw come on. She's got pretty blue optics, you have to admit."

"I don't have to admit anything."

Bee sighed. "Are femmes all you think about Sides?" he asked. "The poor femme is new here, give her a little time to get settled first before you start... attempting to get her attention."

Sides pouted a bit, "Aw, but that's no fun."

"Quit acting like a kid Sides," Sunstreaker growled, "Bee's right. She has plenty of responsibility right now without you coming along."

"Can't I admire her at least?"

Bee snorted. "Not in a creepy way," he grinned. "Maybe you could visit her in the parking lot. Prime is going to have whoever is down that way check in with her anyway...," Bee wondered if he was going to regret saying that later.

Sides grinned brightly, "That's an idea!"  
>"Wonderful..." Sunstreaker muttered. The poor femme would end up hating mechs after meeting Sides.<p>

_Great_ thought Bee. "Just don't bother her ok? Your just down there to get a report and check in on her... Not... whatever you do," he sighed. Bumblebee generally let femmes have their own space. He wasn't looking, but it seemed that Sideswipe eternally was. Somehow, it never worked out either.

"I won't bother her," Sides huffed, "I'll just be friendly."  
>Sunstreaker snorted at this, "Yeah, <em>friendly<em>."

Bee decided to drop the topic. They were at base anyway, and pulled on through the security gates, calling a cheerful hello to the humans guarding them. He kept driving until he was inside the warehouse that served as the base's cover. Then it was a quick drive down a ramp and he was inside the huge, Cybertronian sized base. He transformed and stretched, looking around at the smooth rock walls surrounding him.

Sides and Sunstreaker followed and also transformed. Sides sighed. Now to talk to Optimus Prime about the mission or whatever he wanted to call it. Sunstreaker briefly checked a Cybertronian sized mirror for dust and sighed. Getting a good wash was next on his list.  
>A dark blue femme with racing stripes walked up, spikes twitching.<br>"Hey Star, we met the new femme!" Sides exclaimed. Electrostar was the resident intelligence officer. Around a year ago, she had also gotten bonded to Prowl. This wasn't very surprising since they had several things in common, such as a no-nonsense attitude.

"Did you bother her even when taking on that Con?" Star frowned, hands on her hips.

_She's such a good match for Prowl, _Bumblebee thought, holding back a snicker.

"Aw Star, I'm not _that _bad..."

"Close enough," Star rolled her optics, "And if I find out you're bothering her otherwise..."

"I'll behave!" Sides held up his hands defensively.

"You'd better. Prime's waiting for you in the office," Star nods to the others.

"Mama!" a flash of blue gray glomped her.

"Hey Scatterstar," Star grinned, her expression softening. Scatterstar was a few months old now and growing rapidly.

Prowl hurried down the hall after his escaped daughter, and then plucked her up off the floor. "What did I tell you about running off?" he sighed before glancing over at Sideswipe. "You. Go see Prime before my good mood wears off," he told him.

Bee decided now was a good time to hurry away to see Prime.

"I saw Mama," Scatter cuddled into him, purring lightly. Sides and Sunstreaker quickly followed.  
>Star sighed, and then grinned at Scatter, "You should have asked. You know that."<br>"I sowwy," Scatter's spikes were tall like Star's, so she had them flopped to go with the puppy face she gave her parents, giving her a rather pitiful expression.

Bee grinned at the little family before standing in front of Prime's office door and knocking. It was a human thing he had picked up on, and they hadn't installed the automatic door scanners yet. Prime pressed a button by the wall and let the three in. "Hello," he said, and gestured for them all to sit down.

Sides and Sunstreaker sat down. Sides was grinning as usual. He couldn't wait to see the new femme again. Sunstreaker flicked him and frowned. He could tell Sides was thinking about the new femme again already through their sibling bond. The bond had formed at birth. Their sparks should have been combined as one, but they had split apart. No one knew why. Cybertronian twins were a complete mystery. Thus, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had a very strong bond between them that allowed them to send feelings and "talk" to each other.

Prime didn't notice the spark-talk though, and continued to ask the three for their report, and how the new little femme was doing, as well as her human. Bumblebee gave the report, stating that the femme seemed fine, but the human was very frightened.

Sunstreaker added that the femme seemed to have calmed the human down and both would be fine. Sides wasn't paying any attention whatsoever.

Prime sighed, and nodded. "Alright. I want one of you three down there to check up on her every week. Get a report and make sure she's alright. Keep an eye on the girl as well," he told them. "Dismissed."

Bee nodded and walked off.

Sides grinned at the last sentence and nearly skipped off, but pretended to be calm. Sunstreaker groaned at the excitement flowing through their bond from Sides. _Poor femme._


	5. Visitation Day

Visitation Day

Alexa came out of the house the next day, finding Breeze quietly purring. Breeze quickly cut off however when she saw some other people walking around outside.

Alexa sat in front of Breeze, eating some sort of something out of a little cardboard box. She must have been starving, judging by the way she practically inhaled it. She watched the people going by for a moment before going back to staring at Breeze.

Breeze smiled and relaxed on her tires. She knew Alexa was probably still trying to figure out what happened. She activated her holoform, and then walked over to sit by Alexa after the people passed.

Alexa almost choked on her food. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she muttered, stabbing at the long worm-like thing in the box.

"Sorry," Breeze sighed, "Just thought I'd warn you that the other three you met yesterday will take turns coming to get a report from me."

"That's ok," Alexa sighed, and stared off into the distance. Shadows met light as night fell, and she was struck by the beauty of the city for a few seconds. Light glimmered off this, contrasting that, creating a dazzling effect that most people passed by without even a glance. Then she realized she wasn't alone and turned her attention back to her... guest. She looked back at Breeze's holoform, then at her car-self. "Where do you see from?" she asked.

"I see from both my holoform and my alt-form, also known as the car," Breeze smiled, "My holoform is to make humans more comfortable, plus, I can hold human tools and such with it. Your hand wouldn't go through me like I was a ghost."

Alexa glanced between the two. "So which one do I talk to...?" she asked, vaguely embarrassed. This was a perfectly acceptable question though, seeing as how she was an organic creature with two eyes. Organics with eyes seemed to seek out the eyes of other organics to talk to them more comfortably. Even with inanimate objects, they picked out the most face-like part and talked to that.

"You can talk to my holoform. Besides, if it looked like you were talking to the car instead of the person, there may be some stares," Breeze smiled. "I don't mind. Whichever you want."

Alexa watched the fake girl for a moment. It was strange that something so life-like was just... random matter. She bit her lip and gently touched the girls arm. It felt like a touch screen on a phone or something. Alexa pulled her hand back quickly, surprised and looked at Breeze. "Can you turn her off? I like talking face-to-face... or face-to-hood. Whatever."

"Alright, that's fine," Breeze had the girl go into the car, and then flicked off the holoform. "I haven't upgraded in a while, so my holoform isn't the best." She needed to get it done sometime so if someone bumped her holoform, it would feel more realistic and not so cold.

"It's amazing, at least by human standards," Alexa gave Breeze a faint smile. "We can't do stuff like that." She stood up and stretched. "Could you feel me touch you as a holoform...?"

Breeze grinned, "Yes I could. Its like..." thinks a moment, "Like if you had a second body? Something like that. It's old by Cybertronian standards." Breeze sighed. It was as if Alexa had touched her door or something. It was strange, but not bad.

"Oh," was all Alexa had to say to that. She wasn't a very touchy-huggy sort of person but she learned better through sight and touch. So she wasn't surprised when she suddenly had the urge to ask, against her better judgment, if it would be alright to touch Breeze. _How__very__awkward,_she thought. Though, she supposed it would be like if she had funny hair and went to a different country. People would be curious and might want to touch it. _Breeze__has__funny__hair._ She grinned for half a second at the thought of a blue giant robot with a giant afro.

Breeze grinned and relaxed. Alexa wasn't nearly as demanding as Sam, from what she gathered from reports. She was rather nice. Better than the mechs. Mechs kind of scared her. They were bigger, stronger, and faster. She could hold her own in keeping away from the Decepticons, but she wasn't strong enough to fight in hand-to-hand combat. She wished she knew more of the femmes. Maybe they could teach her some new moves.

Alexa placed one hand lightly on Breeze's hood, then studied her hard, trying to judge whether Breeze minded or not. The metal was... different. Warmer and almost softer. It was strange. Alexa slowly took her hand back. "Alright. I guess you really are real..." she muttered.

Breeze purred a split second, the smiled. "Yeah I'm real." Her hood was rather sensitive, as were her doors. Nicer alt-modes tended to have more sensitive panels in those places.

Alexa wiped her hand on her jeans, and gave Breeze an odd look. "What's that noise you keep making?"

"It's called purring," Breeze said with a slightly embarrassed tone, "My hood is a bit sensitive to touch."

Alexa stared at Breeze. "You're kidding," she said flatly, and rubbed her hand off on her jeans some more. "That's... never mind," she shook her head and flopped down on the concrete again.

"Awkward, weird, strange..." Breeze supplied, embarrassed, "Sorry. That's what it is." _I__didn't__mean__to__weird__her__out..._

Alexa looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Now she felt bad for making Breeze feel awkward.

"No, it's ok. You didn't know," Breeze told her, "Don't feel bad."

Alexa nodded, sighed, and looked down at the concrete. She had a million questions, but where to start? Should she start? What if that was rude in their culture? She watched Breeze some more as she debated. _I__bet__she__has__questions__too..._ Alexa thought. "Your internet is down right...?" she asked. "Do you... do you need anything explained...?"

"Well...I may ask when I have questions. At the moment, I don't have any at the moment. Do you have any?" Breeze replied, thinking. _I__don't__know__where__to__start._

"No," Alexa said quickly. Thus was the beginning of a long, awkward silence that lasted nearly thirty minutes.

Just then, a red Lamborghini drove up with a grin. Breeze's optics widened and she immediately retreated into her shy shell.

"Hey Breeze!" Sides chirped at her, "What's up?"

"Nothing much..." Breeze replied softly.

Alexa's head snapped up and she stared at the Lamborghini. _Another__one!_ She stood up and walked over to study the newcomer.

"Hello Alexa," Sides grinned, "Just checking on my comrade here."  
><em>Mechs<em>_are__scary...especially__that__one..._Breeze thought to herself.

_Mechs__are__fascinating..._Alexa thought. "Hi," she said, grinning. Suddenly, she thought of an experiment to test. She stuck out a hand and laid on Sideswipes roof, just as she had done to Breeze. _Are__they__all__sensitive?_ Alexa liked this new goal in life. Sure it was an on-the-spot sort of goal, but whatever, she wanted to learn all she could about Cybertronians.

Sides purred a low rumbling purr. Breeze became thoughtful. _Mechs__have__a__rather__comforting__purr.__Interesting. _She calmed slightly as he purred.  
>"That's nice," he mumbled.<p>

The effect on Breeze wasn't lost on Alexa. Deciding on a new experiment, she took her hand away. _And__now__what?_

Sides kept purring a bit longer and then stopped, studying Alexa curiously. Breeze stiffened slightly once it stopped, but relaxed again when Sides didn't talk to her.  
>"You're cool," Sides grinned at Alexa. He liked purring. He had also noticed the effect on Breeze. <em>Good<em>_to__know._

_"I'm_cool? Ha! You're the alien. I think you kinda one-up me there," Alexa grinned. "I like how you guys purr. It's pretty cute."

"Well thank you," Sides grinned, "You're the alien to us, too. We like the sound too for that matter. It relaxes us." He talked so easily to Alexa. Breeze wished she were an extrovert for the millionth time.

Alexa had nothing to wish for. She was delighted that she had found someone so easy to talk to. Generally, she had severe problems talking to people but this one... she like him. "I guess it's a pretty relaxing noise..." she grinned, and put her hand out on him again, this time to experiment some more and to help Breeze relax again.

Sides purred again, this time a little louder. Breeze started to relax even more. Maybe this new mech wasn't so bad. She could try to talk more to him at least.

Alexa ran her hand down Side's hood, grinning. She vaguely thought of him as a giant kitty. Sides settled on his tires, relaxed and purring loudly. Breeze giggled softly, making Sides grin. He had made her laugh! Take that, Bumblebee and Star.

Alexa sort of giggled too, before lightly tickling his hood. She really did like this odd alien. He was fun!

Sides shivered and moved back, "Hey, that's not fair." He was grinning though and he didn't mind. Breeze snickered softly.

Alexa backed away, grinning. "So... are you that sensitive as robots too?"

"No, just as our alt-forms," Sides grinned, "Especially the nicer sports models. Ironhide probably would just stare and ask what you were doing. He's the weapons specialist back at base."

"Where is your brother, Sunstreaker?" Breeze finally ventured a question softly.

"He's working on some painting," Sides shrugged, "Bee and him are also going to stop by as we take turns getting your report."

Breeze nodded, "Alright."

Sunstreaker chose that moment to make his appearance. "I hate this planet," he whined. "It's all full of filth. I'm not even going to guess at what I hit on the way here." Alexa walked calmly over to the sunshine yellow Lamborghini. "Hi," she grinned. "Go away," replied Sunstreaker.

"Don't bother with him," Sides snorted with a grin. Breeze was glad Sides was between her and his brother. He complained too much to her liking.

Alexa studied the bright yellow sports car for a moment. Grouchy was definitely a describing adjective in this case. "Don't you dare touch me human. I'm dirty enough as is, I don't need you adding to it," Sunstreaker growled. Alexa nodded submissively and walked away to sit by Breeze. Messing with Sunshine over there seemed like messing around with a mountain lion. He was much bigger, stronger, and tougher then Alexa could ever hope to be.

A tiny growl came from Breeze, but she shrunk away from Sunstreaker as she did so, "Don't be rude." _Such__brave__fear__I__have_, she thought dryly. She didn't want Alexa to be afraid of the Autobots, Sunstreaker included. Even if it did mean she had to talk to the scary mech. Sides was surprised. Shy little Breeze was _growling_? Something must have hit a nerve.

Alexa ducked away from Breeze as well. She knew a threatening noise when she heard one, and if some sort of..._car__fight?_ Broke out she didn't want to be near it, especially since Sunny was growling back now.

Breeze snorted at Sunny, and then ignored him. She didn't have to deal with him, and neither did Alexa. Breeze didn't understand why he came, unless he was looking for his brother.

Alexa stayed tucked away safely in her little safety zone beside a wall, close to a door. She sort of wished she could growl and sound threatening but she doubted that even shouting would seem threatening coming from her, especially to gigantic robo-men from the great beyond. "I should go," she muttered, and ducked inside. _Way__to__look__abused__Lexy..._her inner thoughts taunted her. _I'm__not__abused...__just...__unsure.__I__don't__know__these...__things.__How__they__act._.. she sighed and leaned against a wall by a window, tilted her head back and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Afterwards, she went back to slouching casually and thoughtfully.

Sides gave both Breeze and Sunny weird looks. Breeze sat there quietly, sighing as she did so. She had to deal with Sunny, whether she liked it or not. She hoped her older sister, Summer would come to earth. She knew she was out there somewhere. Their unbroken sister bond was proof of that.

Sunny snorted and suddenly reversed out of the parking lot. "Alright Sideswipe. We checked in on your little friend, terrorized a native, and both need a good wash. Let's go."

Alexa peeked out the window at Sunstreaker, wondering what Sides would say. This studying was cut short by Sunstreaker growling at her viciously, and she returned to hiding.

"The terrorizing the native wasn't necessary. Why do I need a wash? I just had one!" Sides retorted, grin. Breeze coughed slightly, snickering inwardly. _Just__washed...last__month?_

Sunny shifted on his tires, irritated. "Fine. Stay here and look grungy in front of your little crush. I'm out of here," he growled and drove off. Alexa peeked out of the doorway, wondering whether or not to come out again. For all she knew, Sunstreaker was just the more obvious one about his anger issues...

Sides sighed, "I better go too, see ya Breeze." He grinned and followed after his irritated twin. As far as Breeze went, he didn't have a crush. She was a sweet little one, but...almost too sweet for his prankster side. He still would have fun annoying Sunshine about girls. Maybe Breeze had a sister.

Breeze relaxed and sighed. Finally, the twin terrors would be gone for at least a week until she had to give another report.

-0-

Athena says: I have acquired a sandwich. And this story will be updated whenever possible, but we have an entire pile of books taunting us mercilessly right now. Updates may be slow and unscheduled, but they're coming. And I am not a fat lard.

Me: Enjoy this chapter! We worked HARD on it. XD

And to Athena: Says the one who demanded a sandwich, and now has one. =P


	6. Freinemies

Freinenemies

Alexa stood stiffly in front of Breeze the next morning. How to wake a giant alien car... She could poke it. That didn't seem polite though. Was Breeze even asleep? It wasn't like she had eyes that opened and closed or little blinky lights. Alexa backed away and inched forward, unsure. "Breeze?" she finally whispered.

Breeze came quickly out of recharge, carefully stretching in her alt-form, and then relaxed, "Good beginning of your solar cycle, Alexa." It didn't occur to her that Alexa would have no idea what a solar cycle was. She yawned and put out her sensor to check for con activity and sighed with relief when no blips appeared on her scanners.

Alexa thought for a moment. "You mean... like day? Light-time on earth?" she asked. "And why just mine? Do you stay up later?" Alexa shifted on her feet and sighed. The question flood had started. It probably wouldn't end soon.

"Beginning of light-time on earth," Breeze suddenly realized she had much to learn about Earth time, and her computer was _still_broken.

"Cybertron's time is vastly different from yours I assume. Our nights are much longer, since we have two moons and only one sun."

Alexa nodded, "Our day is 24 hours, and its 12 day hours and 12 night hours," she clarified. "And we only have one sun too, unless someone's playing some awful tricks..."

Breeze frowned in confusion, "How could someone play tricks with your sun?"

Alexa thought a moment before responding. "I suppose if they had a big enough mirror it would work out," she shrugged, stuck some sort of something in her mouth and started sucking on it.

"Oh," Breeze smiled slightly before asking, "What's that you stuck in your...mouth?"

Alexa responded by holding out something small, green and hard in her hand. It had a plastic wrapper around it with the words "Sour Apple" typed on it. "Ish candeh," Alexa managed to say, "Its kinda sour but ish good."

"Oh! We have candy too. I don't know how to describe it in your terms though... it's rather chewy and sweet. I believe some candy is sour," Breeze grinned. Humans weren't that different, but there was some difference in wording.

Alexa, for the life of her, couldn't imagine a giant robot eating candy. For instance, where did it go, and what happened to it? "How do you eat?" she asked as she tried to decide if it was rude to try to open Breeze's door.

Breeze thought for a moment how to explain about it then finally said, "Probably similar to your method, but with tubes and wires. The energon, our food, gives us energy. We absorb it into our systems."

"Then what?"

"It dissipates when we have used it up. What about you?"

Alexa blinked before giving a nervous giggle. "Can I get in first? I need to grab groceries today." _And__figure__out__how__the__flip__to__answer__that..._

"Sure," Breeze popped her door open for her, and then waited for her to get in and answer.

"Well we eat food and it doesn't just... dissipate into nothing..." Alexa began to explain as she got in, sat down and awkwardly explained the facts of life to Breeze.

Breeze blinked for a moment, and then sighed, "Anything else awkward I should know before asking something strange? Besides sparkling creation. I just will leave that topic alone."

Alexa sighed and stuck Breeze's keys in ignition without thinking, and started driving her to the store. "Well... I mean I could think of things if you want me too..."

"...Well, I'll be sure not to ask around other people and 'Bots," Breeze jolted a bit as Alexa drove her to the store, feeling rather used. She was used to driving herself.

Alexa, on impulse, pressed the gas pedal. "What's that for Breeze?" she asked.

"Speeding up?" Breeze replied with a question in her voice, "It's also used for energy boosts in robot form."

Alexa smacked her head on the steering wheel. "No! That jolty thing you did. I know what a gas pedal is," she snorted. "C'mon, I'm not that stupid..."

"I'm not used to being driven and it startled me when you started driving instead of letting me," Breeze sighed, "I know you aren't stupid."

Alexa laughed, grinned and let go of the steering wheel. "Ok, you can drive," she told Breeze. "Sorry, humans drive cars... it's like... our thing you know." It would take awhile for Alexa not to try to drive Breeze herself.

Breeze relaxed and took control. She hoped they would both get used to driving either way, just in case. There could be a time that Breeze wouldn't be able to drive herself, and she wanted to be prepared.

"It's alright, I don't need to drive all the time, I just need a little warning is all," she smiled. She didn't mind too much, as long as Alexa asked.

Alexa yawned and stretched. "So, do you guys ever- GET OVER!" Alexa grabbed the wheel and launched the poor Corvette to the side of the road. Cars honked and swerved around them while Alexa panted and leaned out the window. "Oh gosh, oh gosh is it ok? Is it... oh good. It think it made it..." she sighed. "Sorry... um... there was a squirrel." she muttered.

Breeze yelped, "Was that _necessary_? What the scrap is a squirrel anyway?" Her fans were whirring from the sudden takeover by Alexa.

Alexa stuck her head out the window and pointed. "That!" she practically screamed, gesturing in the vague direction of where the squirrel had been. "And unless you _want_ it splattered all over you then I suggest you avoid them! Besides, it's cruel to hurt them!" She was breathing hard and sort of shivering at the burst of adrenaline rushed through her system.

"Well I didn't know!" Breeze growled, "I suggest you warn me of anymore small creatures that inhabit this planet that I must avoid. I don't have my Internet." She felt bad for Alexa's shivering, but she wasn't pleased when Alexa had taken control right after they had a talk about Breeze being the one to drive.

"Well why don't you fix it?" snapped Alexa.

"I can't! I'm not a medic," Breeze retorted, "Unless you want to go to base, where there are a lot of Autobots. I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to bring you there."

Alexa weighed her options. She really wasn't feeling the love for the Autobots lately. They were like big... well children so far as she had seen. It scared her. However if it would fix her... whatever Breeze was to her... gurardian? Friend? then it might be a good idea to head over there.

Breeze waited quietly, calming down. She was tired of not knowing what things were and freaking Alexa out because she didn't know. "I'm sorry for yelling. It startled me and as I said earlier, I'm not used to someone driving me," she said softly.

Alexa sighed and sat calmly. "Just go get yourself fixed or whatever. That should take care of a lot of things," she replied.

Breeze frowned, but just sighed, pulled away from the curb, and drove toward the base. Alexa was upset with her. Breeze officially hated squirrels until she could understand what they were exactly.

Alexa took a few minutes to calm herself down, staring out the window and studiously ignoring Breeze before coming back down to Earth. "So... how long does it take for you to get fixed?" she asked as she watched a police car go speeding off to who-knows-where.

"Depends on the injury or problem. This shouldn't take too long," Breeze replied softly. She messaged base to let them know she was coming in with Alexa for repairs.

Ratchet sent back a message saying he would be waiting and that Alexa shouldn't be a problem from what he had heard.

After around thirty minutes driving, Breeze pulled up to the base and opened a door for Alexa. "Stay close. I don't want anyone to accidentally step on you..." Breeze told her.

"Joy," muttered Alexa as she got out. A pair of bright blue optics peeked out at her from behind a barrel nearby before disappearing. Alexa stood stiffly, mildly nervous. The optics reappeared, this time as part a small silver and black robot, slightly taller then Alexa. "Sup!" it called over to her and Breeze. Alexa blinked and stared.

Breeze transformed and smiled, "Who are you little one?" After a few moments, a bright orange bot with black racing stripes walked out, a few feet shorter that Breeze's 14 foot height. Startled, she scanned the height and grinned. This new brightly colored bot was only eleven feet tall.

"Hello, you must be Breeze and Alexa," the orange bot grinned, "My designation is Wildstrike, I work with Ratchet. This is Soul." Wildstrike purred at the little bot.

Soul grinned cheerfully at everyone. "Ratchet told me to come out and greet you guys and lead you to med bay and stuff. Nice to meet ya!" she chirped and took a few steps towards Breeze and Alexa. Alexa, for her part, was fascinated but remained wary. She backed into Breezes foot and looked up at her, embarrassed. Soul stared at her curiously. "I'm not gonna hurt you," she grinned. "Come on, medbay is this way," she said suddenly, and started leading the others through base. Medbay was located somewhere in the middle and could be confusing to find for those who were there for the first time.

Breeze smiled down at Alexa, "It will be fine Alexa." She began following the small bot toward medbay. Wild walked with Soul, smiling back at Alexa and Breeze. Breeze was curious. Who was Wildstrike bonded to? She was a very small bot, even for Cybertronian standards. _She__must__have__mini-bot__in__her,_Breeze thought to herself.

Alexa practically had to jog to keep up. She managed to keep up though and followed, studying everything and everyone they passed. The whole time, Soul rambled happily. "...and Jazz is my dad, I guess that's the human word for it. I'm best friends with, like everyone here, even Firestorm but he gets grouchy really easy. His aunts nice though, and his mom and dad, so I don't know where he gets it..."

Breeze listened carefully. _Jazz's?__Now__it__makes__sense_...

A loud whine pierced the air as they reached Medbay, along with angry clicks, whistles, and chirps.

"Oh boy... Scatter doesn't like checkups either..." Wild muttered. Breeze wasn't sure who Scatter was, but she sounded very young from the baby language she was hearing.

Oddly enough there was some adult whining thrown into that mix as well, and some different adult growling and... was that cursing? Alexa stuck close to Breeze but was deeply interested. _What__on__earth__was__all__that__racket?_ "Wild, get in here and help me," someone growled over some slight scuffling noise.

Wild hurried in and sighed, "Star, control your children."

Breeze stared at the sight that met her eyes. A small sparkling with bright blue optics was whining and trying to avoid the resident medic, Ratchet. The sparkling was trying to hide, her little blue gray doorwings quivering along with her mouth and white chevron. A navy blue femme was trying to calm the little one and scolding the adult for being a bad influence. Breeze was somewhere between holding in a laugh and wondering what on earth was going on.

The black and white mech being scolded was hiding in a corner, sort of whimpering at the femme about the evils of checkups, and desperately begging her to let him rescue his daughter and leave. Alexa coughed, holding back a laugh. The little struggling bot was finally being held down by a bot that obviously transformed into an ambulance. "Look.. the sooner we get done... the sooner you can go play," the ambulance sighed. "Calm yourself. You too Prowl."

The navy femme sighed, "Prowl, Scatterstar be fine. You know why we have check ups. Scatter, calm down. It won't hurt."

Scatter whimpered and finally stopped struggling, but let out one defiant chirp. Breeze watched, amused. She was impressed with this femme who had a commanding air about her. From what was going on, she could only assume she was bonded to Prowl, and Scatter was their sparkling.  
>Wild went to Ratchet and rubbed Scatter's doorwings, purring soothingly to the whimpering tiny femme.<p>

"Thank you," muttered Ratchet as he checked the little femme over. "Now... lets see... optics are bright, overall appearance is good... doorwings are obviously working right..." he continued to mutter as he finished off the scans and grinned. "There you go Scatterstar. All done. Go get some candy with Wild and go play." The smile dropped off his face as he looked at Prowl. "Get over here wuss," he growled.

Wild scooped up Scatter and cuddled her, handing her a piece of energon candy. Scatter happily popped it in her mouth and munched, looking around. Then she spotted Alexa and chirped, tilting her head curiously. Prowl's bonded pulled him over to Ratchet.

"Calm down and you'll be fine. Look at Scatter, does she look tortured?" she pointed out. Breeze grinned. The Tactician certainly had the right femme for him.

Prowl growled and submitted to Star, and then Ratchet. Ratchet growled at Prowl as he examined him. "You need to quit working so much. It's wearing on some of your systems," he told him. "That's all that's wrong. You can leave," he said as he finished up. Prowl blinked, and practically ran away. "Good grief..." sighed Ratchet.

Alexa was absorbed in studying Scatter. She was just so cute! Alexa wanted to try chirping back at her, but there were too many people around. It would be embarrassing. She glanced up at Breeze, then at Scatter again. Was Scatter a baby? It seemed that way...

Wild snickered slightly, "So Electrostar..."

"Don't you start. I'm not sure where he gets it from. Yes, you can take care of Scatter for a bit. Remember..."

"Yes sister, Scatter is a sparkling, and I need to handle her gently. You keep forgetting about Soul," Wild grinned at Star, "Go hang out with your poor bonded."

Star grinned slightly, nodding to Breeze as she went out after Prowl. Scatter chirped a few more times and looked up at Wild, who grinned.

"Alexa, Scatter would like to meet you. She's a baby in your terms, and she wants on the floor. Do you mind?" she asked Alexa. Breeze smiled. Such a cute little femme.

"Uh... no. I guess not..." she answered quietly, grinning somewhat nervously. _Big__baby,_ she thought. "Do you need something... Breeze, is it?" Ratchet asked.

Breeze nodded, "My Internet is broken, and it isn't fixing itself. I need it badly."

Scatter was set on the floor in front of Alexa. The little femme sat there and chirped softly, and then seemed to be thinking hard about something as her little nose wrinkled up a bit.

"Hi," Scatter chirped, optics bright, "I say right?" Wild grinned excitedly and commed Star, _"Star,__you've__got__to__see__this,__Scatter__said__her__first__human__words!"_

Alexa grinned at the little Autobot. "Yeah, that's right," she answered softly. She was never a real kid person, but if they were young enough she wasn't too nervous. All she usually had to do was wiggle her glasses and the kiddo was laughing away. It baffled her, but hey, whatever worked.

Ratchet grinned at the pair before looking back at Breeze. "Alright," he replied, "Internet is very important, I agree. Sit down here and we'll see what the problem is." He gestured at a sort of large, metal table that made Alexa think of horror movies.

Breeze hopped up onto the table and sat quietly. Scatter grinned happily and chirped a few times, studying Alexa. Star came in a few minutes later and knelt by her and rubbed her doorwings.

"Very good Scatter," Star purred, causing the little femme to wiggle her doorwings happily and giggle.

Ratchet proceeded to poke and prod at Breeze, trying to fix her Internet. "Probably just a busted cable somewhere... Do you mind if I put you out for a little bit to get a better look?" he asked, his voice somewhere between a thoughtful tone and a mutter. Alexa glanced up at Breeze, curious about what was going on. Scatter was being loved on by both parents by now anyway. Time to back off. Star scooped up Scatter and smiled at Alexa before walking off. Soul had apparently gotten bored and wandered off as well.

Breeze sighed and nodded. She hoped Alexa would be fine while she was out of it. Alexa, shifted nervously on her feet before making a snap decision.

"W-wait," she stammered after Star as Ratchet carefully put Breeze to sleep to work on her.

Star stopped and looked back, "Yes Alexa?" Scatter chirped, waved, and giggled when Star tickled her doorwings, making her squirm.

Alexa shrank back from the large femme. It was like being stared down by her old math teacher times ten. "I uh... I was wondering... if you could show me around...? Since Breeze is going to be out awhile..." she sort of muttered her request as she scuffed her shoe on the ground, then peeked back up at Star and Scatter. Prowl was flat out studying her, which she found mildly disturbing. Luckily he didn't seem interested in hanging around. "I have work to do Star. If you and Scatter want to show her around, that's fine," and with that he walked off.

Star smiled, "That's fine. The room we just left is called Medbay, for future reference." She nodded to Prowl and began to walk more slowly, pointing out rooms and naming them as she went.

"Me'bai," Scatter tried to repeat, but huffed when it didn't come out right and chirped in annoyance.

Alexa grinned at Scatter. _It's__ok.__I__like__Me'bai__better._She silently thought, but wasn't brave enough to answer. Something black and white suddenly tackled Star, and Alexa ducked out of the way, startled. She thought it was Prowl again, but this one was smaller. It was smaller than Star too... Another child?

Star managed to keep her balance and grin. She shifted Scatter to one arm and hugged the black and white child. "Well hello," she chuckled.

"Hey," said a slightly gruff voice. There was a tinge of a grin to it as well. Alexa scooted closer to get a better look.

What she saw looked like a bad dream crossed with a teddy bear. The transformer hugging star (and now clicking at Scatter, whatever that was about) looked horrifyingly scary. His optics were red as well, which instantly put Alexa on guard. However, he just... stood there, hugging Star. And all was well. Alexa's brain had the brilliant thought of _What?_to summarize the situation.

Star seemed to listen and rubbed the 'Bot's back at the same time. Scatter made a silly face at him, and then let out a long, but soft whistle. Star chuckled. Scatter then looked over at Alexa and said distinctly, "You... wike... Me'bai... bester dan Medbay?"

Alexa stared at her. Did the baby just... nah... right? "Er... yeah. I think it's um... cute..." she managed, surprised. The other bot looked over at her, then up at Star. "Explain that," his expression said.

"Tank 'ou," Scatter grinned and purred lightly.

"Her name is Alexa. Her guardian is getting her Internet fixed in Medbay right now," Star stated calmly, "Be nice."

In response, Black-and-White growled and stomped the ground near Alexa. She screamed and fell over while Black-and-White laughed. Alexa quickly got up.

"Who do you think you are?" she snapped, embarrassed at her fear.

"I'm Barricade, carbon-wad," he snickered. Alexa wished for the millionth time that she had an ounce of threatening to her.

"Your name suits you. Big, fat, road-block," she retorted, sticking out her tongue for good measure. There was a good long silence after that where they both just stared at each other and Alexa stuffed her tongue back in her mouth.

"Nice to meet you," Barricade grinned. Alexa blinked.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Star snorted, "Cade, you'd better be glad you didn't hurt her." She lightly shoved Cade, frowning at him, but not too displeased with him that time.

Barricade didn't seem too worried about it. "Why would I squish her? Nasty," he made a face. "How's the parasite?" Alexa dared to inch closer, and stand on Star's other side. Barricade growled at her, and she attempted the same. It came out a sad cough. Barricade began laughing at her, and leaned against a wall to support himself.

"Have you been taking scary classes from _Soul?_" he choked out. Alexa wilted but then stood up straight again.

"Same to you buster," she huffed. Barricade studied her, amused.

"You're all bluff, you know that? Anyways, maim you later. Bye parasite," he waved at Scatter before trotting off. _That__was__abrupt.__Maybe__he__spotted__a__favorite__victim__or__something._

"Good," Star rolled her eyes at Cade, and then sighed, muttering,

"Problem child." She had a slight smile on her face even at that. Scatter whistled after him and grinned.

Alexa grinned. "Figured," she grinned, watching him go.

Star grinned, "Glad someone else stands up to him even if it is 'bluff'. It's better than the cowering in fear Sam does, but I understand why he's scared of Cade."

Alexa nodded and grinned. "He looks like a Decepticon," she smiled up at Breeze. "It's pretty scary. What's a con doing here anyway?"

Star sighed, "I'll leave the explanation to when Breeze can hear too. It's a rather long story.

Alexa nodded and looked back over at Scatter. "Okay. Sounds like a good plan."

Scatter purred down at her, "See wec woom?"

"Alright," grinned Alexa. Then, just to see what would happen, she wiggled her glasses. _The__cousins__thought__it__was__funny.__What__about__big,__metal,__babies?_

Scatter giggled, "Is funny, agwee!" Star made her way slowly toward the rec room with a grin.

Alexa made a silly face at Scatter, pleased to have made her laugh, and followed along.

Around that time, Breeze woke back up after her Internet had been fixed. "...Mmm wake?" she mumbled, slightly drowsy still.

Ratchet looked over from where he was cataloguing Breeze's updates in her medical history. "I suppose so. Don't move quite yet, that sedative makes some patients dizzy. I'm having to use different stuff then what we used on Cybertron." Breeze sighed and merely nodded. She relaxed for a bit as she let the medicine wear off.

Ratchet kept an eye on her. "Can you sit up now?" he asked several minutes later.

Breeze slowly sat up and smiled, "Yes sir, thank you."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright. Try your internet now," he ordered.

Breeze tried her Internet and skimmed it for squirrels and sighed, "It works." She smiled.

Ratchet grinned at her and helped her up "Great. The back of your head may be a bit sore, but it should heal up in a week or so. Go relax now."

Breeze smiled shyly, "Thank you sir." With that, she headed to the rec room, passing a long hallway that had various signs on the walls reading "DANGER! EXPLOSIVE ZONE!" and "BIOHAZARD". She snickered, figuring the hallway let to Wheeljack's lab. She had heard near-horror stories about projects he had done. Right on cue, something exploded and someone else yelled they were alright.

A femme voice sighed, "Says the one missing a hand. Well, it coulda been...where's my arm?" Breeze stopped in surprise. Another femme? Star cuddled a startled Scatter as she looked for the source of the explosion in an adjoining hallway.

Alexa fell over with the slight earthquake that had followed the explosion, and picked herself back up. "What was that?" she asked. She was pleased to see she was getting over her initial nervousness around the bots.

"Wheeljack," Star sighed, "He's our resident scientist. It could have been Click... she's another scientist. Both are known for their explosive devices."  
>Scatter giggled, "Sposives!"<p>

"Lovely," Alexa grinned. Suddenly, just as they entered the rec room, she spotted... jets. She could positively determine this by the large wings, and the cockpit on the chest. _I__love__airplanes!_She mentally squealed. Maybe she could mooch a ride off of one or something! She curiously walked over to a red, blue, and white jet that was sitting near a bright pink one. "Hi," she grinned up at him.

The jet looked down at her, looked over at the pink one. The pink one nodded and only then did the jet bend down and hold out a hand, "Hello, who are you?"

Alexa carefully stepped onto his hand, and then sat down to help her keep her balance. "I'm Alexa. What's your name?" she asked, looking up at him. Red optics greeted her for the second time that day. Maybe all Decepticons weren't bad?

The jet raised her to eye level and studied her a moment. Just then Breeze walked in and snarled.

"What are DECEPTICONS doing here?" she snapped at Star, but stopped in confusion, "How is Starscream... a youngling?"

-0-

Authors note, from Athena and Vivi:

SURPRISE!

Vivi: And we are dragging our other OCs in. You have been forewarned.

Athena: It might get OC heavy, but hey. We like OC's. Enjoy them when they come out to play.


	7. Make It Smaller

Chapter 8

Breeze stared back at the yellow and black mech, curious. She chirped out a few questioning notes, tilting her head to the side. Sam studied the little dark blue 'Bot.

"So…_that's _Breeze?" he asked in surprise. For a little metal baby… she was kind of cute.

Alexa peeked out from behind Breeze.

"Bee," she said, and pointed at Bumblebee. Bee grinned back and set Sam down by her.

"Very good," he chirped. "This is Sam." Alexa blinked at Sam, but said nothing. Wheeljack grinned as he stood off to the side.

"You two know how to look after these little ones until they're back to normal?" he asked.

"I do," Bee answered. "Sam?"

Sam sighed, "I know enough. They need food, sleep, and shelter. I can handle it."

Breeze looked at Alexa, and then back at Bee and Sam thoughtfully, "Bee...Saum."

Alexa blinked and looked away. That wasn't mommy. That wasn't daddy either. She didn't want some stranger. Bee chirped curiously at both Breeze and Alexa before picking up Breeze. A second later Alexa shrieked at the loss of her only friend and almost caused Bumblebee to drop the poor sparkling.

Sam covered his ears, but sighed and went to Alexa, "Um...Alexa. Stop. She's fine, you're fine. I heard you wanted some juice?" _Well this is awkward_, he thought to himself. Breeze cooed at Alexa, but whimpered a bit since Alexa was upset. She didn't want her friend to be upset.

"Le-ks-ah. No cry," she tried to comfort Alexa, but she was speaking in and alien language, and the whine on the end didn't help a bit.

Alexa seemed to be able to pick out the tone in the different language however and focused on Breeze for a second before looking at Sam. "Wanna go home. Want Mommy," she sighed and stared at him cautiously.

"She certainly hasn't lost her fear of strangers..." Bee muttered.

"I'm sorry Alexa, your parents won't be able to come for a while. I'll take good care of you though, and you'll be fine," Sam replied, also cautious.

Breeze chirped a bit, looking up at Bee. "You brudder?"

"Am I you're brother?" Bee asked, confused. "No, but I'm here to take  
>care of you," he grinned. "Have you had some energon recently?" Alexa decided to ignore Sam and watched Bumblebee and Breeze interact instead. She didn't really want anything to do with him if he wasn't going to give her what she really wanted.<p>

Breeze nodded, sighed, and then looked confused again. "Have Sissie. Where Sissie?" She then looked around as if searching for something. Sam just looked up at the sparkling.

"Is she saying something, or is that just sparkling babbling?"

"She's looking for her sister," Bumblebee grinned. "Do you know her name Breeze?" he asked. Alexa looked over the edge of the counter, looking for a way down. Her friend was happy. Time to move on.

Breeze looked up at him sadly, "Summy. Sum...er. Summer. Where Sissie?" a little whine drifted from her vocalizer. "What are you doing Alexa?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Down," Alexa said, and pointed down. Wheeljack helped her down, afraid she might jump, then set Sam beside her. Alexa sighed. That hadn't helped, but Bee was talking again so she decided to see what he said.

"I know where she is," Bee grinned. "Sam, let's go take Breeze to her sister and you can get to know Alexa better."

Wheeljack opened the door for them. "Thank you," he said, "We really don't have time or supplies for a sparkling..." he grinned apologetically.

"It's fine," Bumblebee replied, "We like sparklings, don't we Sam?" Alexa glared at Sam.

Sam looked at Alexa's dirty look, and then up where Bee was holding Breeze. "The juries still out on who got the best end of the deal..." he groaned. Alexa seemed to have some sort of issue with him, but he had no idea what. Breeze sent a look down at Alexa and chirped something about being nice to people who are trying to help. Then she looked happily up at Bee.

"See Sissie? Yay Sissie!" she whistled, clapping her little hands.

Bee gave Sam a sympathetic chirp and walked out with Breeze. "That's right!" he baby-talked to her, "We get to go see your sister!" Alexa followed Sam, but at a distance. Slowly, she came to the conclusion that this was the only person on earth who would care for her. She walked at his side and decided to tell him sorry.

"Sorry," she muttered quietly. She looked up at him, and tried to keep her glasses from sliding down her face. Her clothes and such had shrunk to fit her, but barely.

Sam smiled slightly at the toddler, "It's alright 'Lexa. I'll do my best, and you'll do yours, and we'll get through, alright?"

Breeze purred at Bee happily and sighed. She would get to see Sissie, and Sissie would make everything right.

Alexa shrugged, not knowing what Sam was going through that he needed to do his best at. Maybe he had a job. Bumblebee chirped and  
>twittered a little song at Breeze, remembering that he had liked that<br>when he was younger.

Breeze purred and listened to Bee's song, snuggling against him and looking up at him trustingly. He was a nice Bot. She could see that. He was taking her to her Sissie too. That made him even better. Sam sighed, hoping Alexa would behave so he would do fine.

Alexa had other plans. "I'm hungry," she whined.

Sam groaned, "Alright. Lemme get you a sandwich and juice, but stay with Breeze and Bee, ok?"

"No, I goin' with you," Alexa insisted stubbornly. Bumblebee chuckled.

"Think of it as parenthood training Sam," he grinned as they walked into the rec room.

The rec room was very large, with a huge flat screen big enough for a Transformer at one end, which a giant couch sat in front of. There were a few game systems stuck in some shelves by the TV, along with a wide range of DVDs. Breeze stared around, chirping in awe. There was a stool by the couch so some humans or one of the smaller Transformers could get up.

Sam studied the room before looking at Bee, "I don't plan on being a parent..." He sighed and looked down at Alexa and said firmly, "No. You're staying here. I don't want to lose you in the human area."

Alexa squinted at him. "Didn't lose me yet," she retorted.

Bee grinned, "She has a point..." he said as he set Breeze on a table. Surprisingly, no one was here. Oh well, all the better for him if he didn't have to deal with a bunch of crazy bots who all wanted to see a sparkling. He quickly sent Summer a message to hurry to base and explained the situation.

"I thought you were supposed to help me Bee..." Sam sent Bee a dirty look and sighed, "Fine, but stay with me." He led the way to the human section. Summer sent a reply almost immediately, saying she would be there within ten minutes.

-0-

**Athena: We didn't think we were going to quit either and we really enjoyed writing and making our subscribers happy, but we just realized it wasn't going to work out one day. We don't want to bore you with our personal lives. :P**

**Vivi: We don't want to leave readers hanging as to how it all would have ended up, so here is a basic summary of what happens in the future to Breeze and Alexa:**

**Breeze and Alexa are cute **

**get captured as babies**

**learn some info **

**uncaptured and tell info once back to normal**

**Alexa is killed when 'Cons attack, Breeze is depressed**

**Primus makes Alexa a sparkling inside Breeze**

**Nobody believes Primus did it since they figure Breeze is just acting on sadness**

**Alexa is born, Breeze is believed.**

**Years later, Breeze/Bumblebee become a pair. **

**Vivi: and thus concludes the fairly short story of Breeze and Alexa. No taking Breeze or Alexa, but if this gives you ideas, send us a note when you post it up! (:**


End file.
